


Without Reprieve

by thatbigsinner



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 24/7 D/s Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth are in a 24/7 D/S relationship that includes somnophilia.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Without Reprieve

Cloud had learned long ago that there was no out. There were no pauses, no breaks, no reprieves. He was in Sephiroth’s service, all day, every day. That did not stop when he was eating, or bathing, or doing any other acts of upkeep. It did not stop while he was sleeping. 

Cloud had learned how to sleep with the circle of metal propping his jaw open. His lips stretched around it, the leather straps that held it in place comfortable against his skin. He no longer thought about it, just slipped it into place and doing up the buckle behind his head as a part of his nightly routine. He only curled up at the foot of the bed once it was in place. 

Nights like these weren’t uncommon. He learned to sleep on his side facing the foot of the bed to make it easier. Sephiroth could then just stand at the end of the bed and take Cloud by the hair to hold him steady before pushing inside his mouth. 

At first, before the gag, Cloud’s training had kicked in before his brain. Sephiroth would push past his lips, and Cloud wouldn’t even be entirely awake before he was sucking and running his tongue where he could. He’d come to awareness slowly, realize what he was doing, what Sephiroth had started while Cloud was asleep, and redouble his efforts. 

It was more difficult now, with the gag, to try and do his part. He could lick some, and often began to before he fully woke, but he came to understand that his participation wasn’t required. This was less about servicing Sephiroth, and more about his master using him whenever he wanted for whatever he wanted. All that was needed was for Cloud to submit and allow Sephiroth to do as he would. 

He didn’t have to be fully awake for his body to start responding. Sephiroth’s pleasure was his pleasure. The heady smell of arousal was enough to make him start to harden, and the taste of precum on his tongue guaranteed that he’d be aching before long. Whether or not he touched himself, he would come from sucking Sephiroth. The thought of being useful, of serving, of being allowed to touch in any small way would be enough to finish him. It was why he had asked for the cock ring while he slept; his pleasure was of no consequence, and he had no business coming before Sephiroth. If he came, it would be when commanded, after he had done his duty, and not before. His own biological responses be damned. 

The second he woke, Sephiroth’s grip in his hair tightened enough he thought strands would come loose. He grew rougher, shoving himself all the way down Cloud’s throat, now that he was awake to fight against his gag reflex. He pulled Cloud by the hair so he was further upright, leaning on his elbows now instead of relaxed against the bed. His balls slapped against Cloud’s chin, slick now with saliva, as he looked up at Sephiroth with wide, worshipful eyes. Sephiroth stared down at him as he thrust forward, until he pulled out, still holding Cloud by the hair. He took himself in hand and finished across Cloud’s face. 

As he stared down, he clicked his tongue and said, “Disgusting. Lie on your back; don’t get any on the sheets.”

It was clearly not permission to clean his face. Cloud thought that the cum would trickle down his face and through his hair to the mattress even if he laid on his back, but did as he was told regardless. 

(His ass was sore for a week after Sephiroth had woken and found that some had, in fact, gotten on the sheets.)

He thought he woke relatively quickly when Sephiroth used his mouth while he slept, but he couldn’t be sure. He thought that, surely, he couldn’t sleep very long through the touches he coveted so much. But sometimes, he was absolutely certain he had missed more than a handful of touches. 

Sometimes, he woke to find himself propped up with his knees tucked beneath him and Sephiroth plowing into him from behind. His shoulders and neck took the brunt of the weight that his knees couldn’t. Sephiroth’s strong hands around his hips kept him where he was wanted. He slept with the gag and cock ring, but also with a plug nestled in his ass, specifically for these moments; it was better for Sephiroth to be able to skip the preparation. 

These moments, where Sephiroth fucked into him roughly with no care for his comfort or pleasure, were cherished. Any time he was useful was a blessing, but he adored the reminder that he was Sephiroth’s at all hours. That there was no way out. It was carved onto his chest in a declaration of whose property he was. It was branded onto his ass in an elaborate S. But, more than anything, the moments where he couldn’t have said yes even if he wanted to made it clear that he was owned. As he was often reminded, Sephiroth’s will was his will. 

He may fall back to sleep those nights still achingly hard in the confines of the ring that bound him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t drift into slumber satisfied.

  
  



End file.
